BatePapo
by Joyce Flexa
Summary: Eles se odiavam, mas uma certa carteira deu um empurrãozinho! Fic Gaaino. Sumário Horrivel x x Fic Bem melhor, prometo ;D
1. Chapter 1

**T**raileer

**Uma Carteira...**

N.T.I: Oi?

M.A: Oi =D

N.T.I: Tudo Bom?? ^_^'

M.A: Tudo e você, comota?

**Uma Grande Amizade...**

M.A: Pois é, Senhorqueeunãofaçoaminimaidéiaqualsejaonome Novas?XD

N.T.I: Não Senhoritachata e você??

M.A: Oxii, apelidos carinhosos não?? *-*'

N.T.I: Nossa! Como são carinhosos [/irônico] =D

M.A: Aham, xuxu ;*

**Que podem até se apaixonar...**

N.T.I: quando é que vamos marcar de se encontrar??

M.A: Não sei, tipo, eu gosto muito de você, mas vai que o nosso amos é só aqui, nessa carteira

N.T.I: Mas eu gosto de você, de verdade

M.A: eu também...

**Mas e quando descobrem quem é o seu amor?**

- PQP' ò.ó

- Que Foi, amiga?

- Tema, lembra que eu te falei sobre uma carteira, e que eu conheci um menino e que..

- Fala logo, Porra! Ò.o

- ¬¬, Tá o Garoto é nada mais, nada menos que o seu IRMÃO!!!

**E será que eles poderão superar ?**

**E esse amor ainda existe?**

**E será que eles vão deixar a merda do orgulho de lado e se declararem? **

Confiram tudo isso na próxima fic do AS:

Bate-Papo ;*


	2. Chapter 2

**Aos pedidoos da Mih-Chan *-* Vou postar o primeiro capitulo *O***

**Brigas....**

**O despertador tocava as 5:00 da manhã. Como de costume, jogou o mesmo para uma direção qualquer na tentativa frustrante do mesmo quebrar. Levantou e ouviu alguém jogar algo pela janela.**

**- Mas que porra é essa, Gaara? **

**- O seu despertador, Cão! **

**- o que o MEU despertador tava fazendo com você?? **

**- Por que, sua anta, você jogou essa merda pra cá!**

**- Aff.. Me dá logo essa porra ¬¬**

**- Toma – Disse o garoto atirando para Ino pela janela - E vou voltar pra cama**

**- e daí? Te fode**

**- te fode comigo **

**- nem que você fosse o ultimo homem da terra e que a nossa espécie entrasse em extinção e morrêssemos por aliens u.ú **

**- O QUE?**

**- Nada, vou tomar banho, TCHAU XP**

**- Ok, fica bem cheirosinha pra mim ;D – Ino mandou cotoco para Gaara que como resposta, lhe mandou língua ;P**

**- TAMANHA DISCUSSÃO AS 5:00 DA MANHÃ? DÁ PRA OUVIR DO MEU QUARTO, PORRA!**

**- MAS QUE PORRA, TEMARI, COMO É QUE VOCÊ ENTRA NO MEU QUARTO SEM BATER A PORTA?**

**- POR QUE O SENHO-NÃO-ME-TOQUE FICA GRITANDO A ESSA HORA DA MANHÃ Ò.Ó**

**- CALA A BOCA E SAI DO MEU QUARTO**

**- JÁ TOW SAINDO, PORRA! NÃO PRECISA GRITAR **

**- É TU QUE TÁ GRITANDO!**

**- CACETE, DÁ PRA VOCÊS PARAREM COM ESSE CARALHO?!**

**- CALA BOCA, INO!! –os irmãos Sabaku gritaram juntos XD**

**-já calei u.ú e Gaara você ta atrasado, vou-me baby ;***

**- ME ESPERA, INO!! – Gritou Temari **

**- Tá mas vai logo te arrumar- e saiu**

**- Vai tomar logo o teu banho, Gaara!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ino ****POV'S**

**Sai do quarto e fui tomar café-da-manhã. Quando estava tomando o meu suco de Maracujá [ *-*] Sim, eu precisava ficar calma u.u Quando levantei para pegar um biscoito, ouvi outra gritaria dos Sabaku, agora era que Gaara colocou uma musica de gay no Mp7 do Kankurou. Pois é, dava pra ouvir tudinho daqui.**

**- UI KANKUROU DECIDIU ASSUMIR FOI? – Gaara berrou, eu sempre disse que é ele que começa u.ú**

**- VAI TE FERRAR, PIRRALHO! – Eu já disse que ADORO o Kankurou? **

**Parei de prestar atenção, afinal, não me importava, tinha virado só um zumbido no fundo. Então peguei meu skate e fui em direção a porta.**

**- Oi loirinha linda do meu core *-*' – Interesseiro **

**- Quê que tu quer? – ele sempre me elogia quando quer algo em troca ¬¬**

**- Você fez o dever de matemática? – Puta que pariu eu esqueci merda! TOT**

**- Tinha dever? _' – se ele perguntou é por que tinha neh, anta? Legal tow me xingando ¬¬**

**- VOCÊ NÃO FEZ? – Ele é mais anta que eu \o/**

**- NÃO! TOT cacete ele vai expulsar agente de sala T.T – Eu já tava**** quase**** chorando, o Ibiki me dava muito medo OO'**

**- Calma – Ele tentando me acalmar? Hoje vai chover chiclete \*o*/ - Ele só vai dar uma bronca**

**- UMA BRONCA? EU NUNCA LEVEI UMA BRONCA! EU NUNCA FUI EXPULSA DE SALA! AH SÓ ACONTECE COMIGO TOT – Eu já tava chorando. Foi quando senti dois braços fortes me envolvendo, ele estava me abraçando, até me senti segura.**

**- Bora logo antes que ele nos mate por chegarmos atrasados- HOHOHO' Cortei o Clima ;D Peguei o meu skate e fui andando na frente**

**- Tá – ele veio atrás de mim.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gaara ****POV'S**

**Como ela é difícil, hei?! Hunf... mas eu nem queria pegar, mesmo u.ú Metida a Cdf ¬¬**

**Quando cheguei no colégio veio um monte de garotas pra cima de mim. Pows isso enjoa com o tempo! Ino estava conversando com o Rock Lee, o que aquele safado queria?! De santo ó a cara ¬¬ Bateu a merda do sinal de entrada, lá vai Ibiki nos expulsar x_x' Sentei na penúltima carteira da fila, e adivinha quem sentou atrás de mim? Pois é foi a Ino. Ela devia estar com muito medo mesmo, por que ela sempre senta no meio da sala saks? Tipo, Nem na frente nem no fundão [*-* Fundão é o exemplo da sala \o/]**

**- Gaara – Ela me chamou **

**- Eu? – perguntei sem olhar pra Ino**

**- Ele vai nos matar, não é? - --'**

**- Te acalma, Mulher! – Aí o Ibiki entrou na sala com um ar de suspense, Que gay –'**

**- Vou passar na carteira de cada um pra ver quem fez – Tow ferrado, Ino tremeu atrás de mim. Já faltavam três pessoas pra chegar até em mim. Ainda dá pra fugir? TOT Chegou! =O'**

**- Senhor Sabaku, o seu dever! – Disse estendendo a mão**

**- Er...Não fiz? – Perguntei sem encará-lo**

**- Saia de sala – Morri – Senhorita Ino? – mal virei e Ino já estava atrás de mim, que rápida o_o'**

**- Será que fomos os únicos que não fizeram o dever? ¬¬'**

**- Sei lá – Respondi andando pro final do corredor e sentando numa carteira quebrada [Não tava quebrada? Oo']**

**- É fomos os únicos, isso vai para o meu histórico TOT – ela disse e logo depois se sentou ao meu lado, no chão **

**- Não exagera u.ú – Tive uma idéia vou fazer um bate-papo nessa carteira, HOHOHO' XD**

**- O que você ta fazendo- hum..enxerida =D**

**- Neda –Eu sou chato, eu sei u.ú**

**- Neda? – Leeesa –'**

**-Nedatuaconta- HOHOHO' ela ta ficando vermelha OO'**

**- Aff.. Chato XP – Ela me dá medo Oo'**

**Continuei escrevendo, ta tipo assim:**

**(****B**ate**-Pap****o**

**N.T.I: Oi?)**

**Legal, agora é só esperar alguém responder '-'**

**Cara, eu acho que a Ino dormiu, ta um silencio... '---' Ah, ela ta ouvindo Música ¬¬ Quero ouvir também *O***

**- Ino? – Ela não ouviu – Ino! – de novo – INO!**

**- AAH QUE É PORRA? – Puts ferrou x_X**

**- MAS QUE BADERNA É ESSA AQUI? – Foi a shizune '-'**

**- Ah é que eu vi uma abelha TOT, eu tenho Alergia! – WOW a Ino mentindo! Eu tow sonhando. Só pode.**

**- ¬¬ Quer Saber?! Duas horas depois da aula pra cada um- ToT EU TENHO FUTEBOL, PORRA!**

**Depois disso voltamos pra sala, agora era aula da Kurenai. Ino ficou na carteira atrás da minha XD Kurenai, passou dever e todo mundo tava fazendo, Ino começou a mexer na minha orelha ¬¬ **

**- Para Ino – Ela continuo – PQP' Isso irrita ò_ó – PARA INO, MAS QUE MERDA! – Ela começou a chorar TOT – desculpa Ininho Linda do meu Core – Ela me olhou com raiva =O'**

**- PQP' GAARA, VOCÊ SABE QUE EU ODEIO CHAMEM DE "ININHO" Ò.Ó – Ela me dá MUITO medo _'**


	4. Chapter 4

Ino POV's

Cacete, eu ODEIO esse apelido ò_ó Ele tah olhando pra mim com a carinha do gatinho do Shrek *-* Ouuw será que eu fui tão má?! ó_ò

-Desculpa, Gaarinha *u* - Todo mundo tah olhando- VOCÊS NÃO TEM NADA PRA FAZER NESSA JOÇAA? E EU NÃO TOW DE TPM ò_ó

-Tá desculpada n.n' – ALARME Sorriso falso u.ú ene-ponto-ene é o sorriso falso do Gaara TOT

- Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa *OOOO* - Eu tava desesperada? Oo'

- sério, ta desculpada – Ele deu o sorriso que eu mais amo: o de lado *O* [/babei] UOU, eu, Ino Yamanaka, elogiando o Gaara?! =O' Eu tava tão distraída que nem percebi q o sinal tocou e quando dei por mim tinha sido beijada, mas na testa e pelo Gaara! *O*'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gaara POV's

O quê que deu em mim de beijar aquela louca? =O' Mas foi na testa ¬¬ e nem foi um beijo u_ú

-Gaara! – Puts, o que ela quer? TOT eu tenho um jogo de futebol pra ir, minha filha! =X

-Que? –respondi/perguntei sem graça mesmo u.u'

- Você não pode ir agora! – Affe ¬¬

-Por que? Ô.ó

- Surtou, meu filho? Temos que ficar mais 2 horas lembra? – Merdaa tinha esquecido ToT

- Ah, Merda! –ferrou- Ah Mas eu tenho que ir- Vou Fugiir \o/

-Pois é..-ela suspirou

-Ino eu vou fugir =D – Eu sou um monstro? Por que ela me olhou espantada OO'

-Tu és louco? A Kurenai vai te matar! – Uii ela ta preocupada comigo 8D

-Ah sei lah diz que eu tow com dor de barriga \o/ -eu sou um gênio xD

- --' Tá tanto faz, Tchau -*-*

-Tchau ;* -mandei um beijo pra ela e ela corou *O*

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- -

Ino POV's

Eu, heiin! Cada doido que me aparece x_x' Agora aquele idiota tah lah se divertindo enquanto eu aqui, mofando! Puts! Agora eu tenho que ficar nesse corredor x_x pelo menos tem uma carteira ali pra sentar *.*

- Olá Srt. Yamanaka – Falou a professora na minha frente. Ela surgiu do inferno =O' – Onde está o Sabaku?

-Ele está dando uma de rei XD-HOHOHO'

-Dando uma de rei? –ela é mesmo professora ? OO'

-Tah passando o dia no trono, saks? XD –por que eu tow mentindo por ele? Ç_Ç'

-Ah, er..Saquei, sim-u.ú-Ok, fique aí que eu vou pegar uns papeis

-Ok-tralálá, vi na carteira um negocio muito interessante:

(Bate-Papo

N.T.I: Oi?)

-HOHOHO' vou responder \o/

xXxxxXXxXxXxxXxXXxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXx

Oi genteee o/ desculpa a demora é que eu tava em prova TOT

Respondendo as reviews:

Graci-Chan: Ah, amoor Brigada *O* Continueii como você pediiu ;* Espero que você goste desse cap. *-*

Nilah-Chan: Ah, Muito Obrigada, Flor *-* desculpa pela demora –' espero que você goste =D

Lang-Chan: Aiin, de nadaa *-* e obrigada tambéem XD A sua também tah Maraãa³ quero que você continue, oks?! *-*

Beijoos Byee

P.S.: Olha esse botãozinho verde te chamando 'me aperta, me aperta!' aí em baixo, não custa apertar, neh? *-*


	5. Chapter 5

Respondi *O* Olha como ficou:

(**B**ate-Papo

N.T.I: Oi?

M.A: Oi =D )

Esse ser tem que responder u_ú –ROOOOONCK[Oo' Onomatopéia ridícula de um ronco ¬¬] – Blééérg! Meu estomago roncou x_x Tow com fome \o/

Quando eu tava andando pelo pátio vejo a aberração ruiva vindo na minha direção com cara de poucos amigos Ç_Ç'

-INO! Ò_Ó - OO' meedo

- Eu? Oo'

- Por que você falou que eu fui pro futebol? – Como é que é? Ô_õ

-Mas eu não falei! Ó_ò

- E por que não falou? – ¬¬ Tá drooogado n_n'

- Por que eu não queria te ferrar! Mas se você quiseer...

- Não! –xP- Tudo beem, valeu ^^'

- De nada, xuxu ;*

-Ah!m a Hinata, Temari, Tenten e Sakura tavam te procurando

- Ok, valeeu \o/ - corri feito uma louca _- Oii amouraas o/

- Oi porca o/ - Testuda desgramada

- Oi, Ino-Chan – Hina *o* Esse troço de "chan" tah me enjoando. Brink's =D

-Oi Marida *-*-Ten, minha Panda linda *-*

-Oi, cão! – Uii Tema, minha vaca leiteira \o

-XD Oiinq o/ Puuts, agente vai sair hoje?? *O* - Amoo sair com as minhas patas *-*

-Agente vai dormir na casa da Tema o//- Hina falou toda animada xD

-Que MARA *OOOO* – eu que faleii :B

- Yeep o/ - Tenten colocou os seu braços pra cima pra eu bater o/

- Agente vai tomar banho de piscina ? *-* - Diiz que sim *w*

-Claro, neh Porca ! u_u – vtf testuda ò.ó

-Sim, sim Ino \o/ - Temari I LOVE YOU

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gaara POV's

Estava andando quando uma certa coisa chamou minha atenção, a carteira. Será que alguém respondeu? *O* Chegueii perto da carteira, e alguém respondeu \o/ tava assim:

N.T.I: Oi?

M.A:Oi =D

HOHOHO' que legal o/ Vou escrever, agora ficou assim:

N.T.I: Oi?

M.A:Oi =D

N.T.I: Tudo bom? ^_^'

Agora vou esperar '-' Não agora neh?! Não sou otário XP

-OI GAARA \O/ - PQP' Ainda fico surdo perto do naruto u.ú

- e aí cara? – Vou contar um segredo do neji: ele AMA a panda XD /falo mermo u.ú

-Problemático...-Nem preciso dizer quem foi, neh?! ¬¬

-Gaara, cara tu perdeu a karin caindo de bunda KK' - Sasuke XP

- Como foi que eu perdi? =O' – Eu acho a Karin uma vadia u.ú

-Perdendo?! Dããã – eu jah disse que ODEIO o sasuke?

-Cara, bora marcar de ir pra casa de alguém? – nejii =x

-Na do Gaara – Narutobaka

- Por que na minha ?

- Por que a sua deve tah limpa – Neji

- E a de vocês?

- Itachi...-Sasuke

- não sei Oo' – Naruto –'

- - - - --- - - -- - ------ -- -- - - -

Ino POV's

-TEMA! – chameii

-Eu? - ¬¬

- Vou primeiro em casa pegar as minhas coisas, aproveito e pego alguns filmes *O*

-Ok o/ -Todas responderam juntas Oo'

Saí de casa e vi a manada Ç_Ç' Gaara, Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji e Sasuke. Eles estão vindo em minha direção x_x' Ele estão MUITO perto O_O

-er...Ainda dá pra fugir? – Perguntei, mas eu acho q alto demais por que vi os 5 rindo TOT

-Acho que Não! – Gaara, seu safado! Ò_Ó

- é legaal =D Então eu já vou tchau – mandei um beijo pros cinco ;D

-Tchau- Ouvi Neji, Gaara, Shika e Sasuke falarem, o naruto fritou (Naruto: TCHAAU INO-CHAAAAN \O/)

Entrei em casa e enfiei o meu guarda roupa na minha mochila

Carãa, eu sou mulher, sou exagerada u_ú

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - -- - - - - --

HOHOHO' Vamos na locadora, locar [dãã] filme pornô! \o/

- Eu não quero Pornô, quero comédia TOT – Naruto, seu gay

-Cara, tu é gay? – Sasuke leu meus pensamentos TOT

- Mas a Hinatinha vai ta lah e coisas estranhas acontecem, coisas que dói – HSUAHSUHAUSHUHA' agora eu saquei a do naruto

-Verdade a Hina não pode ver essas coisas u.ú- Neji, seu gay [2]

- SHAUHSUAHUHS' a Hina santa? De santa só tem a cara u.ú – UOOOOU

- Shika, você sabe de coisas que nós não sabemos ?ô.õ eu sou curioso, mesmo e daí?! U.u

xXXxxXxxXxxxXxxX

Proximo Post é Shika POV's \o/

Não deu pra postar ontem, por que foi o meu niver o/

Respondendo:

Lang-Chan: Isso é chantagem u.ú HHSUAHSUAHSUHAHs Brinks =D espero que você goste desse capitulo *-*

Chii-Chan: HSUAHSUHUAH' eu tbm AMO esses HOHOHO' *-* são tão maras *-*

Carlinha-Chan: WOOOW é uma honra *-* amo suas fics *-* elas são perfeitas *O*

O próximo post jah está pronto *O*


End file.
